


Death Row

by uran00b121299



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Monarchy, Murder, Oppressive Society, Politics sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran00b121299/pseuds/uran00b121299
Summary: An oppressive society. A cruel monarchy. And five men awaiting their unjust executions.What better way to spend the last ticking seconds of life than getting to know your fellow inmates with some icebreakers?





	Death Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main characters, in order of introduction, are Jaehyun, Lucas, Mark, Donghyuck, and Chenle. I won't use their names in the beginning, so I hope it doesn't become too confusing.

“No! You can’t do this to me!” A man was being thrown into a cell with four other men. “Our society is unjust, and only the people can change it! We must work together…” His voice trailed off as he watched the guard walk away. He scoffed under his breath and spoke quietly to himself. “Why must everyone be so ignorant?” He turned to look at the other men. His eyes narrowed when they met one man in particular. “You.” 

“Looks like you’re still trying to talk your way out of problems. If I remember correctly…” A second man stood up and towered over the first. “You were never too great at it.” The first man scoffed.

“Like your methods are any better. All you want to do is kill and destroy. It’s incredibly inhumane.” The second man seemed to be more offended than what was necessary.

“At least, my methods propose an actual solution. All you do is blabber about the ‘ideal’. I’m sorry, honey, but the ‘ideal’ can’t be achieved. If we want to change anything, we must tear everything down, so it can be built back up. We can’t be afraid to make sacrifices.”

“You think that I-”

“SHUT UP!” The two men quickly quieted down as a third man began to speak. “I’m so sick of listening to you. We’re literally going to die tomorrow. All that stuff won’t even matter once you’re dead, so could you please let me live my final day peacefully?” The first two agreed silently. They knew perfectly well that he was right.

“I’m sorry to butt in, but excuse me?! Why should we have to do things according to what YOU want? What if they want to argue? They should be allowed to.” A fourth man talked for the first time, and the third man rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god. Why are you still like this? I told you that I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything. You need to let it go.” The fourth man looked like he wanted to cry.

“It didn’t mean anything? What about everything we had before that? Was that nothing too?” He burst into tears. 

“Can everyone please stop fighting? I just want everyone to get along.” The fifth man--more like a boy--quietly offered his opinion. “We should should all appreciate being in the presence of each other before our last moments. I think it would make us all the happiest.” The other four men stopped and stared at the young boy. All of them could feel their hearts ache to see someone so young on death row. Quietly, without even looking at each other, they agreed to live their final moments in the closest thing to peace they could achieve. They sat down and looked to each other. The second man spoke.

“Soooo… what should we do?” The young boy perked up.

“I was thinking that we could get to know each other better. Like maybe some icebreakers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if writing the rest of this is worth my time. If no one responds, I'll drop it. Feel free to give any type of feedback.


End file.
